


Babysitting

by NATFreak



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NATFreak/pseuds/NATFreak
Summary: A little oneshot for a special someone on her birthday where one sees how Kurt and Kitty become Henry's babysitters. Told from Kitty's point of view. Kurtty.





	Babysitting

Disclaimer: I am not Stan Lee.

 

**A/N: A little Kurtty one shot for a special friend on her birthday where you guys get to see how Kurt and Kitty become Hen’s babysitters. Short, sweet, and fun so enjoy! Happy Birthday Shadow!**

“You sure about this, Katzchen?” Kurt looked at me as if I had gone completely insane which, as far as I knew, I hadn’t.

 

“Yes, Kurt. I’m, like, totally sure.” I told him for what seemed the millionth time. “We would make great babysitters!”

 

“I don’t know.” His tail twitched back and forth nervously like a pendulum behind him. I bit back a smile. “Taking care of someone else’s child is a huge responsibility, Kitty, especially when it’s Frau Rose’s and Herr Logan’s child.”

 

“Ah, I see. You’re, like, scared that we’ll mess up somehow and get Mr. Logan mad at us, huh?” I guessed as Kurt nodded his head slowly, his indigo hair falling in front of his yellow eyes. I bit back another smile, smearing my lip gloss. “That’s why they’re, like, interviewing potential babysitters beforehand, Fuzzy.”

 

“Only takes one time.” He muttered darkly.

 

“And that’s, like, why Rose will be there too.” I reminded him. “I mean, do you, like, honestly believe she’ll let something happen to us?”

 

He sighed. “No.”

 

“See?” He nodded again reluctantly, still not looking at me. I sighed and scooted closer to him on the bed, placing my hands on his cheeks. I raised his head gently so that his yellow eyes met my blue ones. “So, like, what do you say, Fuzzy?”

 

“Vhy not?” He said finally as he gave me one of those cute half-smiles of his. The kind of smile that made my heart rate pick up as heat filled my cheeks. Damn, could he be any hotter?

 

I smiled back as he kissed me on my lips, making my head fog and cheeks turn bright red. A trip to the infirmary would be a real mood killer right now. Speaking of trips to the infirmary, I wonder how the others are doing on their auditions right now. Henry can be quite the handful, after all he is Rose’s child.

 

“Ve should get going.” He murmured, playing with a strand of my hair. “Before time’s up.”

 

“Yeah,” I murmured back, a little reluctantly. “We should.”

 

He smiled as he took my hand in his and ported us downstairs into the living room. We arrived just in time to see Scott and Emma get the boot.

 

“Which means the positions’ are, like, still open!” I whispered to Kurt as Rose asked, not very hopefully, if anyone else wanted to try. I grasped Kurt’s hand, pulling him forward with me. “Us! We’re next!”

 

“Elf and half-pint, huh?” Mr. Logan said dubiously, crossing his arms across his chest. “Ya two sure yer up for this?”

 

“Yup! Totally!” I nodded, smiling. Kurt simply nodded.

 

Mr. Logan cocked a dark eyebrow, opening his mouth but Rose cut him off.

 

“There’s no harm in letting them try, Devil-horns.” Rose said with her eyes closed. She looked completely exhausted. Ever since Hen was born she’d been taking care of him twenty four hours a day which she didn’t mind, but I knew how much she wanted to start teaching again. That was why they were looking for babysitters. Like I said before, Hen can be quite the handful.

 

Mr. Logan grumbled but didn’t say anything else.

 

Rose ignored him as she opened her eyes and turned her head to the side, her golden eyes glowing like melting honey. Her lips parted in an easy, loving smile. “Hen, come here please.”

 

Henry James Logan, a.k.a. Hen, was only 3 years old, but was already so full of energy, not to mention freaking adorable, as he bounced into the room. He had wavy, shoulder-length black hair and big blue eyes with leopard-like spots splashed across his face.

 

“Yes Mommy?” said Hen as he stopped right next to her. “Someone else wanna play with me?”

 

“See for yourself.” She said, nodding her head at us.

 

Hen, following his mother’s gaze, broke into a wide smile as he spotted us a couple feet away. “Auntie Kitty! Uncle Kurt! Are you gonna play with me?”

 

“Yup!” I nodded, smiling. God, he was so cute!

 

“Vhat should ve play?” asked Kurt, also smiling.

 

“Hide and go seek!”

 

 

“Okay. Sounds fun.” I said. “We’ll count and you hide, ‘kay?”

 

Hen nodded excitedly and like that he was off. Man he was fast, then again Rose was his mom. Guess there was no surprise what his power would be.

 

“So vhat, ve just have to catch him?” asked Kurt, looking at Rose who smiled slightly.

 

“It won’t be that easy.” She warned us. “You have to catch him before he causes any trouble.”

 

“That’s it? That’s easy.” I said.

 

“Only if you find him in the next 10 minutes.” Rose said. “That’s how long it will take him to get in trouble.”

 

“Wow, he really is fast.” I murmured.

 

“He’s like his mom after all, fast and trouble.” Mr. Logan shrugged, earning a glare from Rose. “Just tellin’ it like it is, Goldilocks.”

 

“Whatever.” She said, tossing her hair. “You guys better get a move on.”

 

“Kay. We’ll be back in a few.” I said as Kurt and I headed out to the main lobby. “So, what’s the plan?”

 

“Me? I zought you vould have a plan.” Kurt said.

 

“Gotcha.” I said winking, making him shake his head at me. “Here’s the plan. We split up. We’ll cover more ground that way. With our powers, this should be a snap.”

 

“Hopefully a snap zat von’t involve our necks.” He muttered.

 

“Oh ye of little faith.” I said. “Come on, we have, like, 6 minutes left.”

 

We separated, I took downstairs while Kurt ported upstairs.

 

I checked the classrooms and the professor’s study, but I couldn’t find Hen anywhere. I hadn’t heard from Kurt either. Where could that little guy be? The mansion was only so big. I stopped where I was in the lobby to think, we only had three minutes left. Where could he…! Of course!

 

I ran out of the lobby, phasing through the walls until I reached the kitchen where I found Henry hiding in the cupboard under the sink.

 

“Found you!” I said.

 

“Aw.” Hen pouted as he crawled out of the cupboard and into my waiting arms.

 

“Better luck next time kiddo.” I said, knowing all too well there would be a next time as I headed back to the lobby where I met up with Kurt. “Look who I found.”

 

“Nice, Keety.” He said smiling as we headed back to the living room.

 

“Here you go, Rose.” I said, handing him back to her. “So, we have the job or what?”

 

Rose and Mr. Logan looked at each other with knowing smiles.

 

“Looks like we found our babysitters.” Mr. Logan said as Rose nodded.

 

“Congrats guys and good luck, you’ll need it.” said Rose and like that we were Hen’s babysitters from that day on and it’s been one adventure after another, not to mention a whole lot of fun.

 

**A/N: And there you go! Short and sweet for a dear friend of mine on her bday! Happy birthday Shadow! Hope you liked it! Til next time, read review and show the love!**


End file.
